thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Day 2
Day 2 was a Monday and the second day of Part I. Events At midnight Bulk Bogan carves the epitaph of Mortimer Goth. It read "Get out of my fucking my house ghost :(". He then goes to watch TV on the couch. He reads his handy-work and then posts to Instagram with a selfie and a caption that reads "Just took a selfie today. Lot of bodies, lot of blood, but I sure had a lot of fun. Yeet Yeet." He gained 12 followers. He then tries to order a pizza, which, of course, doesn't arrive. Bogan freaks out about a nonexistent person with blood on them despite shooting a man just hours before. He then goes to sleep. When Bogan wakes up at 4:54 am, he tries, yet again, to order a pizza. He then plays the GameCube while Garfield takes a shower. Bogan realizes they need even more money to feed themselves, so they sell the Snorlax bed and the exercise machine. They then replace the fridge and the bed with two children's beds. Bogan makes himself a PB&J sandwich while Garfield prepares food in the microwave. However, for an unknown reason, Garfield steals Bogan's sandwich instead. So Bogan has to eat what Garfield had in the microwave. Bogan ignores this and starts a conversation. Afterwards he takes a nap. At 10:40 AM, DIO breaks out of prison. He falls from the helicopter he was taken to after the murders of Mortimer Goth and Bill Gates. Afterwards, he steps outside to mockingly mourn the deaths of those two before taking a selfie with his gun-knife. He prints his selfie out, frames it, and places it on the bathroom wall. However the image got ruined in the process of printing. DIO rants into the mirror in anger to calm his nerves. DIO then has an idea, he would drink the Gamer Girl Pee lying next to the toilet. Due to the unknown side-effects, he first places the Switch on the tv table. He then walks back into the bathroom and drinks the pee. Thankfully, the liquid only gave him minor nausea. To calm down his stomach, he pours himself some cereal. He starts to eat it and finds that he loves Froot Loops. He laughs in joy and goes to sleep. DIO's peace wouldn't last for long, however. Because as soon as he gets to sleep Bret Blank bursts through the same spot in the ceiling he did. Bret believed if he went undercover as another prisoner, he could get to DIO and stop any crime he or the other members of the house would commit. However, his plan would backfire spectacularly. As DIO was instantly awoken by his entrance and attacked Blank with a machete, killing him. Death is not happy but couldn't complain to DIO before he went straight back to sleep. However, instead of reaping Bret's soul and leaving, Death sticks around to watch tv. DIO is peeved by this and kicks death himself in the nuts. They then have a friendly conversation. In an attempt to strengthen their friendship, DIO prepares mac and cheese for Death Incarnate. But before it is finished, Death leaves to reap the next soul. However, instead of being forced to eat his meal alone, Garfield Cat comes home from work in time to share it with him, and Bogan wakes up as well. So they all actually all had a family meal for one of the only times in the series. While the others are finishing their meals, DIO goes onto the GameCube to "Troll teh forums." He then goes to sleep while Bogan mops up the blood of Bret Blank and Garfield watches tv. Bogan then watches DIO sleep and does sit-ups next to his bed. After a short game of Uno with Garfield, Bogan decides to join The Thotties gang. As a part of gang activities, Bogan starts twerking directly after joining. Garfield, unhappy with Bogan's decisions, slaps him in the face. Bogan then faints due to lack of sleep and the shock of Garfield's slap. When Bogan wakes up from his impromptu floor nap, he walks to DIO's picture that was hung on the bathroom wall and starts to dance with weapons. Bogan stops as soon as the task is finished to gang standards and goes to sleep. After that, Garfield tries to call for a pizza. Of course, it never comes. DIO and Garfield then go to bed. Trivia • The only reason Joel originally busted Dio Brando out of prison was because he had the Switch when he was arrested. Category:Days Category:Week one Category:Part I Category:Mondays